Haze
by darjeelinte
Summary: In the limelight of this sleazy hotel, he's content.
**A/N** : So I'm taking a break from writing my other longer story with a one-shot of sorts. I've come to see that Hijikata/Otae don't even have smut. I'm a bit rusty and I've only written male/male smut which was around two years back but then again being female or something maybe this will be accurate(?) I'll just start vaguely haha;;

* * *

When they meet each other it's in a sultry afternoon, when even the loose clothing of a yukata couldn't help her.

"Shouldn't you be fixing the air conditioning?" As the whole town had cut the power off and everyone was in a riot. It would be a repeat of all the crisis was from how badly everyone was. While getting her ice cream she had to be stopped by a policeman for using unnecessary violence while he had been using unnecessary force.

"What am I a repairman?" Hijikata mutters and she just wants someone to fix the issue before they all died of a heat stroke.

Both were taking refuge in the shade not really wanting to return and rather suffer outside. At least there was a slight breeze to make it bearable enough.

Her skin is sweaty and sweltering and Tae can't possibly grasp why Hijikata would his full uniform as many of them were walking around with ripped sleeves and being rebels from going into a state of heat shock and here he was decked out in full black under the layers of clothing.

Still, she complains while licking rather than eating her ice cream as it comes in a container and he smoking a cigarette as they both agree that it's a horrible drought and summer.

Today the sun is relentless as it beats down on everything miserably. Everyone was out, hoarding all the ice, or going to any place that had water. However for people who were limited with AC they'd have to deal with it like usual.

As the sun shined annoyingly bright in their faces, he had discarded his neckerchief and she had tied back the long sleeves of her kimono so it wouldn't hinder her.

Having the spoils of her war, she had cleared out a carton of Bargain Dash and was starting on another.

Scolding herself, the ice cream had ran down her arms in the hot heat and resorting to her own mouth, she licked up her arm.

He wasn't caught staring and he was thankful for that.

—

When he dreams, it's of a woman who has rather plain features and barely any assets that he can grab a hold of. Startlingly, he knows her, at least he thinks, and is very much so confused to why and begins to panic.

This dream was turning into a nightmare and he wakes himself from it.

Peeking under the covers he sits up, the heel of his palm grinding into his dreary eyes.

In a hazy daze, he had woken up with early morning wood and sighed in annoyance.

Being a pent up hard-ass as a sadist had put it so delicately they would be popping up like daisies. It was infuriating for him to be right.

Rolling himself languidly, he conjures up women with plentiful curves, plump lips, and a honied complexion of being in the sun for her leisure.

However his imagination wanders from him and the curves become subtle but enough to appreciate greatly, modest lips in a modest smile and a pale face and body. Her hair is down and it tickles on his cheek and she says something—

When he finishes himself, catching his breath as he had gone a bit too far than usual, there's a realization that he had just gotten off to Tae Shimura.

It isn't until he's taking a cold shower afterwards that he realizes she was also the woman in his dream.

—

It's as she's passing by as she had thrown her stalker out and that he stumbled upon both of them. Loading the dejected man in his car on his behalf to either take him back or to the hospital he gives a apology and the woman only retorts.

Then she demands they pay for the damage that she had made and he says that she should just blame the older man which they both settle on.

Yet she offers him a drink or two since her shift hadn't ended and there were unopened bottles and that would go on her pay.

He really shouldn't. But someone had already taken the police car with Kondo and he takes her up on it, stepping into the night that will later consume him.

—

They're both tipsy and somehow they're in a hotel room. It was a cheap one based off of bad decisions and they just say on the bed both having their own intentions.

However they both become coherent when she puts her hand on his thigh.

"You know...it would be nice to…" she trails off and he doesn't know what's she's thinking about but has a pretty good idea.

"Not saving yourself before marriage?" He quips offhandedly and she slaps him on the side. She doesn't use much force as is she's being playful.

Her face is already flushed prettily from the alcohol, the pinkness going to her neck and ears.

It's cute, if he disregarded that this woman was a violent person that wasn't to be provoked.

"That's just for people who are afraid that they'll die virgins and tie themselves down to one person," she said but he knows that she's probably the people who are like that.

So why was she here?

Unbeknownst to him but she was being more adventurous than usual. Between him and her, she fully intended everything she was saying.

"Really now?" he said and she nods. "Well I guess then everyone is a bit afraid."

"Hijikata-san…" Her voice dips and he turns his head and her face is way too close to his.

Nimble fingers pluck the cigarette out of his fingers and he doesn't fight back. The hand at his thigh slides dangerously inwards and he doesn't move from it. Instead he leans into it.

"Are you afraid?" Her breath is bubbly and has the pleasant burn of alcohol and his nose has the urge to sneeze from it.

"No, I don't have a reason to." When he says that her eyelids flutter and her lips part. His eyes are more focused on the cigarette as it burns in the air.

"Then I won't be either."

Their lips slant as she bends her head and he reached up as they met halfway, the cigarette forgotten on the floor. His hands that had been on the bed, find her waist and go up to her hair and he undoes her ponytail with just a pulling at the elastic tie. With her hair down he could see the merging of brown and white and felt pleased to see it wasn't at all like in his dream.

Her lips are softer than he would have thought, a sharp contrast to his.

She draws back from it for a breath and he draws her in again, a hand on the back of her head to pull her in again while she had wrapped her hands around his neck to hold her to him. Tae settles herself in his lap, her knees molding on his hips as she pushes her lips more into his that makes him bite at her.

That makes her gasp because she didn't expect that and his tongue is out and licks at her lips and bites again more on her lower lip, rolling it between his teeth before slipping his tongue into her mouth, curling onto her's. He does it lazily in no rush as she was inexperienced and Hijikata had a lot to work with.

What he can first taste is the alcohol that they both had drunk with an underlying sweetness. It was probably from all her ice cream she eats and not her.

Tobacco isn't a pleasant smell or taste but from him she can make an exception.

Fortuitous to an extent, Tae responds as they're breathing between it and she peers at him from crinkling eyes.

His hands had drifted from her hair to her yukata, the nicer one she had, and is tugging at the sash around her waist. It comes apart with ease like her but then she stops.

Wondering what he didn't he pulls back but then she lunges forward and that scares him but she's only pulling at the many lapels and loops of his damned uniform that has her cursing very much unladylike under her breath. Tae knows her hands are too shaky as seconds pass like minutes but she's going to get him at least naked before she is.

Instead he tugs it over his head and discards his vest himself so all he had was his pants and dress shirt.

"You could have just asked," he said and she grumbles.

Fit and muscled he doesn't even have to flex for it to be noticeable, defined on his skin. Under her gaze, she herself begins to feel self conscious. Jaw clenching, he wets his lips, his tongue flicking—and she wonders if he always looked like this in bed, debauched and sinful.

Then he yanks at the collar of her clothing that makes her yelp and he only chuckle slightly to her annoyance. Pressing his mouth to her neck, he kisses then sucks on it until she gasps out. Her hands grip at his shoulders and his own had went to the curve of her ass and the other to the opening of her clothes. Leaving more marks he then mouths the juncture of her collarbone while dragging down her yukata as it pools to her shoulders.

When that happens, she covers herself up but he had already seen.

"Do you not want me to see?" She shakes her head despite her contradicting action and he raises a brow.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just—"

Kissing at her neck, he then puts his mouth on hers and it's tenderly done as he pulls away.

"Relax. It's just us." Them and the whole world is away. She didn't mind that. Her hands do go down and he can appreciate the form fitting brassiere. It's a plain peach that's lacy with bows and an intricate pattern that emphasizes what's there and doesn't focus on what isn't. She isn't all that flat chested, and he didn't really mind. Knowing that was one of her insecurities, he tugs at it and then they're parting off her shoulders. Her shoulders jump from the suddenness but then they fall back as she calmed herself.

For Tae this was more intimate than anything so far. One of her biggest issues was in the chest department as she wasn't as blessed as other girls. Yet from what Hijikata had said, she trusted him.

Rich and whiten, she's exposed. Goosebumps are forming on her skin. Pert rozen nipples that are very admirable and he can't help but stare which makes her shift to try and hide them again. But he stops her and looks at her in the eyes.

"They're fine." There are many things he would have said but that's what he can come up with and it seemed to satisfy her as she looked at him, expectant.

Bearing down on her, he presses her into the mattress as he branding his way from her neck to her breasts. Circling one nipple, he licks and pinches the other causing her to cry out. Her legs lock up, quivering at the new sensation. Dragging a hand downward he thumbs her through her panties and that makes her breathing more quicker, mouth shutting in shortened huffs of air.

His hand goes inside and her feet curl in the thin sheets as she breathes. It's wet and hot as he wedges his hand more in as he kisses down her stomach. His other hand goes between her two breasts, squeezing them and he can fit them in one hand if he tried. Directly he touches her sex and she takes in a breath through her he wrenches down her underwear, as it goes to tangle at her feet and he touches more, edging into her heat.

Everything is overwhelming but it's a good type that she's willing to drown herself in. Her body is alight and he continues merciless.

Curling a finger he pushes it halfway and she loosens and clenches on it. As she adjusts and then he curls inwards and she pants and has breathless sighs he wants to revel in. Adding another finger, he stretches her while licking and occasionally mouthing at her soft belly. It's creamy and sweetly condensed and he wants it all.

His pants are uncomfortably tight as his erection strains against his pants and he makes note of that. Withdrawing his fingers her legs bolt up at the lost but her hands go to his collar but then she thinks better of it and goes to the edge of the shirt and pulls it over his head as he complied.

Unzipping his pants he rethinks himself and just opts to pull them down along with his briefs, kicking them off and he lifts up her clothing and presses gently onto her. He's already leaking precum but it just makes it easier for both of them. Her hands grip onto his upper arms and he kisses her almost lethargically to help her ease into it.

"If it hurts tell me okay?" he said near her ear and she nodded almost indiscernible. Because he doesn't need to ruin the mood by asking the obvious question of being a virgin.

Going in, he does so slowly letting her adjust to the girth. Clenching on him, it's hot and insanely good. It had been a while for him and it was more intense and he breathed out raggedly.

Scrambling for a better purchase, her hands goes up his arms to his back, his shoulders twitching when feeling her hands go there where she drags her fingers up his back.

It's a hazing pleasure as she does it that brings a neck lolling effect.

Trying not to move, he puts his hands on the above headboard and hangs his head. Sweat slickened he bites at her shoulder and sucks at the faint ringed lines. There were reddened marks at his neck as she attacked on the underside of his throat as she moved her hips slightly to test it out. From that movement, his hips twitch to move into her but he withstands it.

It wasn't all that bad, a slight pinch that's not painful but it's discomforting. Then it's not as noticeable as before and she pulls away from his neck.

Then she nods against his neck and he slides further until she pulls him into her. Hijikata find himself flushed to her, holding her by the shoulders as he thrusts into my her. Moaning, she holds onto him as he pulled out to go in at a slower pace, to accommodate her.

It's not a mindless fuck but it honestly feels when women she knew described what love making was and how it had felt. Which Tae doesn't know what she feels about but she just knows it's nice.

Knees on her thighs he leans over so that he's encompassing her, his eyes she can tell now that they're more of a blue than a grey as he stares at her.

It's her that kisses him, and he accepts it as she nips at the corner of his mouth and puts a hand to his cheek that goes to his back in a smoothing motion. Lovingly so, and he does blush a bit from that and she notices and smiles. Tilting her hips, she urged him to go faster and he does, the drag of his cock becoming more sharper.

Contracting around him, she moves her hips in smaller circles to his as he thrusted.

His hands go to her hips to fix her to him and thrust more upwards and that sets something off in her. From her arching back and sudden groan and gasp he did it again and she clawed at him. At that angle he drives into her as it steadily becomes faster. Hips snapping upwards and hers into his, the hotness of her on him has him reeling as he grasps at her chest that makes her moan as her nails make half crescents into his skin.

Shivering at the solidity above her she's uncoordinated but she doesn't know or care. Neither does he, he finds it more endearing.

One of his hand trails up over her stomach, between her breasts and up to the arch of neck. Seizing the opportunity she takes one of her hands off and latches onto it bringing it to her chest. It's frighteningly sweet. Not wanting to push his weight onto her, he puts their hands above her head in the pillow, switching their hands as he laces his fingers through her's and doesn't let go. She doesn't either.

Erratic is his breathing and she also becomes light headed and she clenches hard as she comes, gasping loudly and with his name on her lips, the first of the night and she doesn't stop repeating his name.

Muttering into his shoulder, the pulsating walls make him grit his teeth and his self-control begins to unravel as her thighs have quivering aftershocks as she holds her fingers in his and she tilts her head upwards for him to kiss her.

He does, roughly, as he was his thrusting becomes more shorter and forceful as he juts his hips more into her's that she can feel the bones of his hips into her skin.

Taking a breath he then holds her tighter and kisses her closer, tipping over. Emptying into her, the feeling makes her pulse and he groans into her mouth.

There's a heavy underlying message of satisfaction for both parties when he takes himself from her, disentangling his limbs from her's.

Letting her coddle him, he just takes her in his arms and hopes for the best that she doesn't notice that he's quite a clingy person as well.

Heart beats get slower though one is out of sync then the other and he takes a look at the dozing girl.

In the limelight of this sleazy hotel, he's content.

—

Smoke invaded her senses and she is woken from it.

Sniffing a bit, she lifts her head up and sees Hijikata bared in front of her, the blanket over his crossing legs as he had propped himself up to recline.

From the high floors, through the gap of the blinds the city is alive with motion and sounds as it reminds them that they're in the world of living. Yet here they were, the only two in a world of their own, closed off.

An aching feeling goes through her but it's an enjoyable, tiring one that she could get used to if she wanted. Instead she turns away from the window into the sole light, the cigarette aflame as he blew in the air. It was his second smoke of the late night or early morning.

The buzz of nicotine he abuses daily is at this moment, calming him and it serves it's purpose more than usual that he doesn't need another. As the wisps coiled toward the ceiling he looks to her.

Her cheek is on the pillow and her eyelashes are impossibly longer as she glances up through them—at him and she speaks.

"Do you regret it?"

He breathes out.

"Do you?"

"...No." She answers truthfully.

Originally he had slept with her when he realized that he was having erotic fantasizing of her in delusioned escapades. It was something impulsive he'd done. Now he realizes that they weren't as delusional as he thought.

"I don't either," he said after stunning his cigarette into what was provided as a tray and he leans back. He doesn't know if they'll do it again and it's mostly up to her.

Pulling herself up, she kisses him fully. Maybe she's getting addicted to smoking too. It doesn't bother her as much as the smell., not anymore. Her chest levels against his and he puts an arm around her as they sink downwards, into the concaves of the bedding.

While he makes patterns listlessly into her skin, she folds into his side and her eyes find his in the artificial lights of neon signs that bounce off the walls and onto them.

"Why me?" Tae said. It's something that doesn't bode with her, coherently.

He's silent before he tells her.

"Because I probably like you that's why," he sighs and she kind of wanted to punch him at how indifferent he is. He's not looking at her when he says that.

With some bothersome shuffling around, her fingers draw his out and she hooks her slender fingers through his calloused ones. They're clammy and she knows that even if he wants and needs to be indifferent he does a horrible job at it.

"Well. I guess I can get used to seeing your face when I wake up."

* * *

 **A/N** : like 3.5K of smut and this isn't even my best work. This is something on a whim. I might come back and add to it but I'm lazy and was inspired. Also a song to listen to or what I had listen to is Until the Ribbon Breaks - Persia

Sorry if there are any mistakes and please review!


End file.
